Hogwarts and Mistletoe - Harmione
by BubblegumMalfoy
Summary: While Ron is gone for the winter holidays, Harry and Hermione discover an unknown love for one another. HARMIONE. (Romione and Hinny are not things in this story.) *lemons*


**HARMIONE!**

Takes place during the Christmas holidays when Harry and Hermione stay behind while Ron heads home for the Christmas holidays.

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS BEFORE ANY ROMIONE RELATIONSHIPS. In this, Hinny and Romione are not things!**  
>************<p>

Hermiones POV

I yawned. The Potions essay was due after break, and to be honest I didn't want to waste time later when I could be catching up on sleep. I checked the time. 7:30. It wasn't too late and the only thing I was missing right now was the feast. I'd be able to eat plenty later, so it wasn't a big deal.

But I still felt a sad ache in my heart. Mum hadn't been able to get time off of her dentistry work to be free on Christmas this year, and Dad had been asked to attend a special meeting in France. They both had offered to take me home with them, but I decided that I had too much homework and reading time to sit around on a couch doing nothing for two and a half weeks. If my parents would be around then that was a different story.

A loud knock broke my thoughts. They shattered on the floor as I shook my head, realizing I had been daydreaming. I focused on a tall, black haired, green eyed boy looking back at me, his fist still curled from knocking on the desk. He grinned.

"Hey, Hermione. Why aren't you at the feast?" His gentle green eyes stared at me questioningly, and I found myself relaxing under their influence.

"I'm finishing up that Potions essay. You know, the one you emhaven't started/em?" I have him a meaningful glance and couldn't hide the smile that spread across my face. He shrugged and blushed a little.

"It's Christmas, 'Mione! Come on, no one does homework on Christmas Eve, during the feast!" He shook his head and let out a chuckle. "No one in their right mind, at least. And emyou/em are not in your right mind." His fingers slide across the desk toward my hand that was laying palm-down on my parchment. They laced around mine and I felt a strange warmth spread through my body.

"Fine."

"Yes!" Harry used his free hand to pump the air as though he had just caught the golden snitch and won the game for Gryffindor. "Come on, 'Mione. Time for the Christmas feast."

I smiled even wider and stood up. I was surprised that Harry didn't let go of my hand. But at the same time, I kind of hoped he wouldn't. Not that I was enjoying it or anything. Oops.

I twisted myself around the desk and we headed down the hall, still hand in hand. I glanced over at Harry. He seemed completely carefree. I liked him so much better when he was relaxed, happy, content. The worst thing in the world was to see Harry upset. I just couldn't handle it. And when his scar was pained - I automatically gazed at his scar - it was true agony for him. That was the last thing he deserved.

We turned the corner, almost reaching the light that was spilling from the doors to the Great Hall, when suddenly I hit a smooth, hard surface in front of me. Shocked, I stumbled backwards.

"What's wrong?" Harry (who had been walking a few paced behind) tilted his head to the side and walked over to me. He helped me up and I replied quickly, "I think that there is an invisible wall or something blocking me from moving! You try!"

He gave me a questioning look and reached his hand out, touching the wall. "Weird."

"Yeah."

I started backtracking. "Maybe we have to go another way?"

"Lets try," he said and he walked past me, only to be hit hard with another wall behind us. "Ah!"

"What is this?" I asked, wondering what could have happened. I turned to look at Harry, who was suddenly blushing very hard.

"Uh. . ." he looked at the ground, mumbling something. I leaned closer to hear.

"What?"

He looked at me, embarrassed. "Well, this is one of Fred and George's pranks. I'm going to get them for this one."

"What is it? How long are we trapped here?" I was confused. Why was Harry blushing? He was practically as red as Ron's hair!

"Until. . . until we k-kiss," he stuttered, pointing upward. I followed his finger and saw that there was a bunch of mistletoe hanging over our heads. I slowly came to the realization.

"So - so the only way out of here is to kiss you?" I couldn't believe this. Harry was my embest friend/em. I wouldn't kiss him for a million years./p  
>p style="text-align: left;"But I had to remind myself that that was the lie I had been telling myself from day one. I'd emloveem to kiss him. Just to see what it was like, kissing the Boy Who Lived. I had to physically shake the thought from my mind.

"Yes." He gulped and looked down again. "I understand if you don't want to. McGonagall could probably let us out after the feast is done."/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"I considered it for a second but shook it away. "I doubt that she would come this way. It's Christmas and she probably wants to go straight to bed in the other direction."<p>

"Yeah."

I felt my face growing hot. I looked into Harry's eyes. They were so captivating. emHe/em was so captivating. I honestly loved him with all my heart. I just didn't know if it was in a friend way or another. I suppose now was the time to find out.

"Alright. There is only one way out of this. Might as well do it." I didn't look away from those brilliant emerald eyes. He raised his eyebrow and I watched his lips whisper a "Really?"

"Yes, really." I took a deep breath and pressed my lips to his. I prepared to let go immediately and leave the scene, pretending it never had to happen. But somewhere deep inside, I didn't want to stop. I lingered on his lips, awkwardly standing there with my arms hanging to my sides. I would've laughed if I wasn't the one doing it.

And suddenly he was kissing back. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed deeper. He slowly opened his mouth and let his tongue mingle around in my mouth. He tasted wonderful. Like sugar, but with a salty hinge to it. I couldn't help myself. I wanted more.

Harry seemed to have the same idea. He pushed me to a real wall (the artificial ones had disappeared) and both of our tongues ventured further and further into the other. All of a sudden, all I wanted was to be closer to him. All I wanted was to be closer to Harry.

He gently drew back and we stared at one another for a moment. A small smile creeped around the edges of his perfect lips. "You know, Hermione, I've wanted to do that ever since I met you." I blushed.

"And you know what?" he continued. "I think I enjoyed it."

"Me too," I whispered. He raised his eyebrows attractively.

"Really?"

"Yes." I pulled him closer, feeling his breath on my neck. "Want to head back to the Common Room?"

Harry just grinned foolishly. "Yeah. I'm not hungry."

As we walked back to the CR, I held him close. I had never noticed how well-built he was. Nor how wonderfully warm and loving. When we got in the room I sat down on a couch. I patted the seat next to me, but he shook his head. "Let's go to the boy's dormitory." I agreed.

He lay down on his bed, stretched out and (I almost hated myself for thinking it) attractive. His head was tilted cutely, and I was happily inclined to go and lie next to him.

"You know, 'Mione, I'm still sweaty from Quidditch practice earlier. Mind if I take a shower?" He looked at me and gave a small smile.

"That's fine. As lon-" I stopped myself. I shouldn't be thinking about that. That is the opposite of what a normal person would be thinking about.

"As long as what?" He raised one eyebrow and turned his body sideways to face me. "What were you going to say?"

"Nothing."

"Please tell me. Please?"

I gave into his adorable features. "I was going to say as long as I could come. . . come with you."

There was a pause and he seemed to be pondering the question. "Sure," he finally said with a hint of mischief in his expression. He swung his body off of the bed and gently lifted me up to a standing position. My, seekers were strong. I followed him into the bathroom and he locked the door.

"So. . ." I looked at the stone floor, hoping that the situation would take care of itself. I had to face the truth; I knew nothing of this kind of stuff. I was the book worm. I never had even dared to think about something like this. Wasn't it supposed to be natural?

"So." He folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall. "Why are you doing this? You've never seemed interested before."/p  
>p style="text-align: left;""I don't know. I guess I always was, but. . . you just seemed so off limits. You're not supposed to like your best friend like that." My face heated up.<p>

"Thats funny. I always felt the same way." He ran a hand through his hair. "And then you seemed to be into Ron and I assumed that it was probably better. I tried to convince myself that we were always meant to be best friends. Not lovers. Friends." He said it with such resentment that I almost laughed. "You totally friendzoned me like a million times, you know that?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Well I should probably head into the shower." He stood up and in one swift move removed his shirt. I had seen him shirtless before, but this time I was wrapped up in the sight. He was so muscular, and I gasped a little. He looked at me strangely.

"You ok, 'Mione? I'm not gonna take my underwear off, just so you know. I need to wash myself. Legitly." He turned on the water and started washing his hair. I didn't know what to do with myself, so I just stood pressed against the wall outside of the shower, gazing at him. After a minute or so, he glanced up at me.

"Do you think you could grab the soap from the counter?"

Yeah, of - of course." I shuffled over to the bar of soap and ran back to hand it to him. But instead of gracefully handing it over, I slipped on a puddle of water and ended up slamming into him uncontrollably into the shower. My face and hair was wet, and my clothes were soaked. I quickly got up and helped Harry to his feet.

"I'm so sorry! Oh my gosh I'm so clumsy!" I stuttered uselessly. My shirt was clinging to my body with wetness. I shivered.

"You're fine. Now at least you're in here too." I shyly smiled. He grinned back. "Hermione Granger, you are the most worrisome girl I've ever met. I've known you for years and years, you know. Why so nervous?"

"Thats mostly why I'm worried," I responded playfully. I hit his arm gently and contact made shivers go down my spine.

"I don't think you should be." Harry pulled me closer until I could feel his breath on my face. He slowly put his lips down until they met mine and kissed me. That salty-sweet taste hung on my lips and I closed my eyes, soaking it up. As he inched away, he brushed one of the loose strands of my hair that had been hanging down from my ponytail out of my face. He looked me straight in the eyes.

"I'm not," I whispered quietly, not breaking eye contact. His mouth quivered upwards, and in a second we were kissing again, but harder. Faster. Stronger. I needed more of him. The closer I could get, the more complete I felt. No other person in the world could make me feel like this, could they? I didn't really care. For the moment he was all I needed, all I wanted, and all I could think of. He must have felt the same way, due to his eagerness.

I didn't really feel his hand slip under the hem of my shirt until he twisted it off and it was lying on the floor. I still had my underwear on, so nothing was showing, but I still suddenly felt awkward. I wasn't sure if my body was much good. I never felt like it. Harry seemed to sense the hesitation and stopped kissing me.

"I'm sorry." He was genuinely concerned, and it just made me realize that it was totally fine. I wasn't upset, just nervous.

"It's fine." I leaned against his chest, the water still spilling over both of us. He wrapped his arms around me gently. I felt instantly stronger and safer. Harry could tell too.

"Lets play a game. Truth or dare?" He grinned peevishly. I laughed.

"Ok then. Truth."

"Did you ever like Ron?" I was surprised. But I had to think about it. Had I? He had never really had interest in me, and he was probably more of a friend then Harry was (especially now). I decided for the safe answer.

"No. I love him like a brother, though." I took a deep breath and asked, "Truth or dare?"

"Lets see. . . truth." He raised his eyebrows in an adorable way. I thought of one rather quickly.

"Did you ever feel this way toward Cho?" I saw his eyes darken and I hoped I hadn't struck a hard point. "Sorry," I added as fast as I could.

"No, no, you're fine. And no, I didn't. It was a childish crush, thats all really." He shrugged and shook it off. "Truth or dare?"

I didn't know why, but the look in his emerald eyes was one that pushed me into saying, "Dare."

Harry smiled and pulled me closer. "Kiss me," he said. I did. But as I did so, his hands wandered to my back and unstrapped my bra. At first I didn't know what to do. He didn't stop kissing me and slowly pulled the garment off. I felt conscious of myself. I had far from the perfect body, and wasn't sure if I even wanted this. I stopped kissing and looked at the ground, hoping that it would be fine.

Harry put his thumb under my chin and forced it up, so that I was looking him in the eye again. He touched me and said softly, "Hermione, you're beautiful."

I blushed and as he cupped my chest, I felt daring and reckless. My hand slipped down and loosened his belt, then pulled it off. I tossed it away and he slowly moved his gentle kisses downward. One on my chin. Two on my neck. One on my collar bone. One just teasing me, right before the last one, which wavered soothingly over my nipple. I groaned as he passionately did both.

I now didn't even realize what I was doing. I undid his pants and pulled them off, leaving him in boxers. He was teasing me, I could feel it. But I wanted more. He would have to battle through the pain of teasement as well. I watched him stop kissing me, and I slowly knelt down. I massaged him for a moment or two, enjoying the groaning from Harry. I teasingly planted a kiss there and then pulled off the last bit of clothing.

Encouraged my Harry's groans, my lips pressed against him and I sucked hard for a couple of minutes. It was wonderful. Harry was groaning uncontrollably, and I felt more alive then ever. It was only after I was tired when I stood again.

He immediately put a hand on my back and went to work undoing my underwear. It finally fell to the ground and we both stood naked in the shower, admiring each other. We both kissed long and hard, then he said sweetly into my ear, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."


End file.
